The present invention relates generally to the field of navigation, and more particularly, to a system and method for displaying a route based on a vehicle state.
Currently, motor vehicles may include provisions for providing navigation information and driving directions to a driver. Some of these provisions can include a navigation system that is built into a motor vehicle. In some cases, these navigation systems may include a processor for calculating driving directions and a high capacity storage medium for storing the navigation information on the vehicle. In other cases, a navigation system may communicate with a remote server to receive driving directions and navigation information.
Navigation systems may include provisions for allowing the driver to indicate route preferences that are used by the navigation system or remote server when determining a route to a destination. Typically, these preferences may include whether the route should include carpool lanes, toll roads, and freeways, as well as other driver route preferences. The driver may select from one or more calculated routes to the destination that are determined based on the indicated route preferences.
There exists a need in the art for a system and method of displaying a route based on a vehicle state.